


Autumn

by Alphinss



Series: Fictober [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fictober, Fluff, M/M, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: Victuuri Drabble, written for #fictober18 day 1





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s a day late for the start of the challenge. My electricity’s been down because of Typhoons! 
> 
> I also apologize for writing these in general. I’m just writing these for motivation and inspiration. So really this challenge is just gonna be a bit of self indulgence aha.

Leaves crunched underfoot. The sky was heavy with yet unfallen rain. It was the most beautiful sight that Yuuri had ever set eyes on. 

It wasn’t Yuuri’s first Autumn in Japan. In fact, he had lost count of the number of Autumns that had come and gone throughout his life. But, this autumn was different. As a beam of sun broke through the grey clouds and a drop of water dripped onto his nose, Yuuri knew that it was different.

“Come on Victor” The hand that was clenched in his, tightened. A bright smile broke over his fiancé’s face. 

“Where are we going Yuuri?” the heart-shaped mouth asked. The eyes sparkled with love. Yuuri wished that he could hold this moment forever. 

“I want to show you the flower park before it closes,” Yuuri’s smile mirrored his fiancé’s.

“I can’t wait, Yuuri.”

This autumn wasn’t just different, it was glorious. Yuuri decided then and there that this was the best Autumn that he had ever had. 


End file.
